A Shadow In Your Heart
by Zay-el
Summary: A little story about what happened to April in Dreamfall: Chapter 9 Crossroads, and after it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a little something I wrote after playing out Dreamfall and TLJ. Its about what happened to April in Chapter 10-Crossroads and after that. I tried to write it with April's original personality from TLJ, because in Dreamfall,she's really not herself. I may also use references to The Longest Journey in the later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamfall,TLJ,or any of their characters,places etc. They all belong to FUNCOM and Ragnar Tornquist and I'm only using them.

This is my first fanfic ,so it probably has many flaws and a bad style. Please,add some reviews,I'm dying to see what others think about my story!

_**I would like to dedicate this story (and all others that I may write) to my friends at the BGE Revolution Forum. Without them, I would have never gathered enough confidence to post this fanfic. **_

* * *

_"Wherever she is,that's where you're needed the most."_

_Maybe that's why I'm here? Cause this is surely not "Stark" so either she's here,or I did something horribly wrong..._  
Zoe started to walk towards looked like a small settlement, thinking about the White Draic Kin's words. She was halfway across, when a huge boom almost made her jump into the water. With her heart pounding like a drum she looked up to see what it was. Above a small pier she saw gigantic fireworks, and machines, similar to the one she's gone to the Dark People with. On the pier there were a lot of soldiers sorrounding two people. One of them looked like the Azadi who believed her story back in the tower,the other was...APRIL!

April was shocked.She was told that a messenger would await her by the pier and instead,it was the Azadi she met before freeing Zoe, back in Marcuria.

-_I'm in trouble_...- she tought. Her eyes went lower and noticed the Azadi's sword. _-Yes,definitely in trouble!-_

-I have been searching for you- he said. -Ever since I've met you near the tower...-

- What do you want with me, Azadi?- she asked,trying to keep her voice look confident.

- My name is Kian Alvane. I wish to talk to you...-

-Before you kill me?-

-No. I do not wish to kill you...

-Then why are you here? You're an assasin sent to kill!-

-True.I am an Apostle of the Goddess, or as you say, an assasin. But I'm not here to kill anyone.-

-Then what do you want from me?-she was confused now._ Why did he come here then?_

Kian let out a deep sigh and said: -...In all my life, I have served the Six without question. But what you said back in Marcuria,and the way you've said it, rocked the very foundtation of my belief in them. -he stopped for a second and took a step towards April. -Even after you've left, I felt the power of your words,and your spirit,like...a link connecting me to you.-

I...-she said,and took a step back, trying not to blush- I never imagined that I've made such a strong...impression on you.-

-You have shown me the flaws in the rule of the Six. You've openned my eyes, as I was blind to them.- he said and stepped closer.

I've...only told you about what I've seen...-she said and took another step back,now blushing furiously.

-No, you've done more than that...You made me realize that we're mocking the will of the Goddess, that we are failing to do as She told us to…-he said crouched down before her.- I wish to help you, to show my people the error of their ways. and to correct those!-

April was unable to speak. She tried to take a step back,her toughts racing around in her head, but realized that she would fall into the water. _In the past years I have killed countless Azadi soldiers. And now...one of them is standing before me and offers his help..._  
April quickly took hold of herself and said: - I thank you for your...honesty...Kian. I accept your help.-  
Kian stood up and sent a faint smile towards her. April smiled back and felt herself blushing again.

_That's, when chaos struck..._

Huge ships appeared in the sky, accompanied by the alarming fireworks. Kian drew out his sword, ready to fight. In a few seconds they were sorrounded by Azadi soldiers. -You have done well,Apostle. -said the Azadi commander- You have found both the Scorpion, and her base. Now, finish her!  
April gasped. _He...lied to me! He was with them the whole time!_

-No...-answered Kian.

-What! You deny the command of the Six, and the will of the Goddess!-

-You of all people dare to judge me, Vanon! You, who helped in enlsaving the magicals, killed their Minstrums, and sent dozens to Sadir!Is THIS what the Goddess wants? Slaves, prisoners and death! This is NOT Her will!- April relieved a bit. _So he IS with me.  
_  
-You have fallen farther than I've ever expected, Alvane.-said Vanon and nod his head.

A soldier immediatly leaped forward,and before Kian could do anything,he thrusted his spear into…April.

Zoe watched in horror as April's body fell into the water.She wanted to scream, but couldn't. _"Find April Ryan.Save her."_said the girl on the Screen everytime. And she failed...  
With tears in her eyes she began to run against the world,until she ended up in someone familiar's arms...

It was cold. Burning cold especially,in her chest. She could breathe,but it was getting harder and harder...and more painful.Her senses were braking down, one by one,until all that reamined were her toughts. She felt as light as a feather,drifted by every little current. She felt calm...  
_"Welcome again, April"_ said a voice in her head...a strangely familiar voice... _"I have been waiting for you, ever since last time we met..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Well...here it is. The second and LAST chapter. I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed the story so far, and those who will in the future.

**Once again, I dedicate this chapter (and with it, the whole story) to my friends at the BGE Revolution Forum. **

* * *

_-Who are you? -_thought April.

_-Let me help you remember…-_said the voice, and suddenly, she was sitting in a very familiar place…the Spirit Dig of the Banda! She knew now who the voice belongs to…

-…It can't be…you… -she whispered.

She heard someone laughing, and when she looked in the other end of the room, she saw…herself.

-Stupid girl! You really thought that after you'd die, you'll be free?!-

-Get out of here!-shouted April.

-No…- said her mirror image calmly. - Last time those accursed mole-spirits chased me away, but this time, I'm here to stay…-

-No! Go away! - shouted April again, already fearing the answer.

-Shut up, idiot! It won't do you any good… -she said mockingly. –You're just as dumb as ten years ago, except that you're now playing revolutionist, instead of savior.–

-I was trying to free Marcuria from the Azadi!-

-Yeah…sure you were…- she said with a grin. - But tell me; was there any other reason, as to why you were doing it? Could it be that you always wished for one of them to have a lucky strike? That deep inside, you just wanted to…die? - April gasped, and she continued. –Yes...I know even your darkest thoughts. You can't hide anything from me… Your most horrible memories and your greatest fears are all an open book to me. You were afraid of your true destiny, so you went to fight, hoping that someone would end your pathetic life…-

-Stop it…please…-whispered April.

-Why?! I'm just getting to the good part! -she started laughing again.-One thing though, why do you even care (if you do) about the people of Marcuria?-

-I want to help them!-

-Help?! You entitle your actions as help?! –she was now laughing franticly. - Help…that's rich… Are you really this stupid, or you're just doing it for me? You're just a selfish little bitch, nothing else! Here, let me show you your so-called "help-giving"…-

She raised her hands, and the Spirit Dig started to change. It took on a form of one of the rooms from the Journeyman Inn, and in the middle, April saw herself, talking to Zoë. The conversation was familiar to her, since it has only been a few days ago:

_-I spoke to the Guardian and he said that this is not my problem. -she said._

_-I don't care what that Guardian of yours says! –said Zoë with anger. –Everywhere I go, I hear the same thing: "Find April Ryan. Save her." And you mean to tell me, that this does not concern you?-_

_-Yes. As I said, it doesn't concern m-_

_-Oh, forget it! I'll find the answer on my own! You can stay here and continue your stupid war…-_

_-April, what's the matter with you?! –said Crow, after she left. - The April Ryan I knew would have done everything she could, to help her!-_

_-Well, I'm not the April Ryan you once knew.-_

_-Yeah, that's right…-he said sadly, and flew away…_

The room returned to its former self, and her dark twin spoke up again:

-Now that you've mentioned it, it really looked like you were dying to help her…Let's continue, shall we?-

-No…please…leave me alone…please…-she whispered.

-Because you asked me so politely I'll…laugh in your face! But seriously, that talking-machine covered in feathers was right, you've changed… I can't really see now why those moles ever trusted you, not to mention the talking fishes and those bat-people. You have only brought pain and suffering to everyone who have asked you for help!

-No! -shouted April and covered her ears.-You're…lying!-

-Am I?...-she asked with an evil smile on her face. The Dig started to change again. The walls became blurry, and then took on a new form. This place was very familiar to April, but she couldn't remember it perfectly until she looked at the murals. This was the Temple of Marcuria, before the Tyren came. And near the altar she saw…Vestrum Tobias! April started to shed tears as she realized he was dead. He died close to the murals he loved so much… She went closer to see his face one more time. He looked so calm and at peace… Suddenly the scenery transformed and she found herself on the top of the MIT building, back in Stark. She already knew what will happen. As April went closer to the edge of the building, she saw Cortez fall down, fighting against his brother till the end. She turned away before they landed, because she couldn't bear to see him die again. The scenery soon faded away, and she was in a prison now. She heard a faint sound, like someone singing. She looked into one of the cells and she saw Benrime, knitting. She seemed as sweet as always and even now, locked up, she hasn't stopped working. April peeked into another cell, and she saw Kian facing a small window, mourning over her death. This was becoming too much for her. She turned away and whispered:

-Stop it…please, stop it…-

-Ohh…did I make poor little April cry? But the best will only come now!-

She was in a hospital now. She looked inside a few ward, but saw no one familiar. As she opened the last door, she was horrified.

No…no, NO! - she screamed, and ran to the girl on the bed. It was Zoë, in deep coma. April fell on her knees and started to cry.

-Can you see it now? You denied helping her, and now here she is, in coma. She may never wake up. And this, all this...is all your fault…- said her twin behind her.

April jumped up and tried to hit her. She just laughed and tossed her against the wall:

-You really think you can hurt me?! You're pathetic….-

April tried to stand up, but couldn't.

-Face it girl, you're a loser. A worthless bitch, who was led to believe that she could possibly do anything to save the twin worlds. You have traveled through both of them and for what? The fate of Stark and Arcadia? You never even became Guardian! You gave up everything you had, including your friends, for nothing…-

-No… -whispered April. - You're…wrong…-

-What?!-

She stood up finally, with her legs shaking, and said:

-You're…wrong. My choice…was not useless.-

-Stop it! If you don't shut up, I'll leave you here and you'll be trapped in here, watching those who have been hurt because of you, for an eternity!-

-It would…still be better…than listening…to you.-

Her dark self seemed like she was close to losing her temper. April saw this, strengthened herself, and continued:

I've left my old life behind after my journey, and many who I love, have died or been hurt, but even now, I don't think that my sacrifice was meaningless. I've helped many, both in Stark, and Arcadia, but never alone… Tobias, Cortez… They believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. But during these past few years, I have begun to forget who I once am…until now. When I've first met Zoë, she awoke something inside me…the April Ryan who I once was…but until Kian came to the swamplands, I've kept it silenced. While he offered his help, I've felt myself turning back into who I was ten years ago. And I even know how you were able to reach me now…-

-Shut up! - she was screaming now.

-You were able to reach me, using my guilt, my doubts in myself, and my fears. –continued April louder. –You couldn't get to me after the Banda spirits chased you away last time, so you've waited patiently for your time, and your constant presence has slowly started to change me. But it's over now… I'm the April Ryan who I once was, and who I'll remain forever!

Her dark twin started screaming again, and fell to the ground. She looked up at her, with hatred burning in her eyes:

-Do you really think you can banish me this easily?!-

She jumped up, smashed her against the wall and grabbed her neck.

-I wanted to make you beg for me to do this, but my patience has worn off. That wound that Azadi made was not severe enough to kill you instantly. You would have died slowly, had I not interfered! But no matter…now, I will finish what he started…

She slowly began to tighten the grip around her neck, and a dark smile appeared on her face, as April closed her eyes, and started to choke.

-Its over now…- said her twin. –You'r…AHH-

She screamed as her hands started to dissolve. April fell on the ground, coughing.

-What…have you done to me?!-

-I…-she said, still coughing. – I admitted...what I did...wrong...and…made peace…with myself. Thus…you have…no more power over me…-

Her twin was now shrieking in hatred and fear. Her whole body started to dissolve now, and soon only her voice remained, which soon faded away too…

April opened her eyes, and tried to look around her. She couldn't move her head, and the pain in her chest returned, though it seemed to be lighter. She heard a faint noise from above her:

-Sleep now, Waterstiller. You are safe with us here. We will take care of you…-

April smiled as she recognized the voice. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. As she was on the edge of sleep, a sweet voice caught her ears:

_"I'm proud of you April…my child, my daughter…"_

-Mother?...- she whispered and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
